Nara: desvío a la muerte
by Hikari Nightroad Ryu
Summary: Existen situaciones de la vida que te hacen más fuerte y la muerte es una de ellas, un grupo de jóvenes se embarca en una excursión que marcará el resto de sus vidas, poniéndolos a prueba a cada paso que den, es un InuxAome
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, aquí estoy nuevamente solo que ahora estoy intentando hacer un fic de miedo, aún no estoy segura de que vaya a ser así, pero los que tienen la última palabra son ustedes, así que conforme suba los capítulos me dicen si pertenece o no

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha & Cía. no me pertenecen a mí sino a Rumiko Takashi pero en definitiva la historia si es completamente mía

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando sonó su despertador, las cortinas se mecían suavemente con la brisa matutina, sus largos cabellos azabaches caían sobre sus hombros desnudos y una blanca sábana le cubría el resto de su cuerpo, sus largas y espesas pestañas temblaron cuando un rayo de sol atravesó las cortinas y le dio directamente en sus ojos cerrados, levantó la mano molesta intentando evitar ese fastidioso contacto pero el sueño le abandonó y con ello sus ganas de seguir en la cama – hija, levántate, recuerda que hoy tienes el viaje a Osaka – le recordó alegremente su madre, era cierto hoy tendría que viajar pues era parte de una excursión de la escuela, tendría que permanecer fuera por tres días pero se alegraba al saber que el domingo en la tarde podría volver a ver su familia – si mamá, ya bajó – contestó, pero algo no la tranquilizaba, tenía extraños presentimientos y sus sueños no habían sido exactamente "dulces" - son solo cosas mías - especuló mientras recogía los tirantes de su blusa que habían caído por el movimiento que había echo al dormir

Se encaminó perezosamente hacia el baño para tomar un rápida ducha y vestirse, mientras se vestía recordó que aunque sería un gran viaje no podría estar tranquila ya que había peleado con su novio días atrás y hasta ahora no se habían podido arreglar las cosas - ¿Cómo puede pensar ese cabeza dura que lo estoy engañando? - pensó molesta, bajó lentamente pues aún contaba con tiempo suficiente como para desayunar tranquilamente – buenos días – saludó mientras se dirigía a su asiento – buenos días hermana – contesto la menor que casi terminaba con su cereal – hola chiquita, ¿Cómo dormiste? – Preguntó mientras le desordenaba un poco el cabello que era parecido al suyo – pues…la verdad… - se quedó callada mientras jugaba un poco con su cereal, la chica volteó a verla e inquirió nuevamente - ¿Qué sucede, tuviste alguna pesadilla? – Cuestionó mientras se sentaba a su lado y se servía el cereal – por favor hermana – pidió mientras le tomaba las manos y sus ojos se cristalizaban – prométeme que tendrás cuidado en este viaje – su voz se quebró y las lágrimas salieron voluntariamente recorriendo sus mejillas

Aquella actitud le extraño pues su hermana nunca lloraba o trataba de no hacerlo mientras ella estaba presente – te lo prometo, pero no llores – decía al tiempo que le limpiaba las lágrimas que poco a poco comenzaban a detenerse, aquella promesa logró volver a traer aquel brillo en los ojos de su hermanita quien rápidamente terminó con su desayuno, se levantaron al mismo tiempo y llevaron los platos al lavadero, las chicas iban a lavarlos cuando la voz de su madre las detuvo – no se preocupen, yo los lavo, será mejor que se vayan, no quiero que lleguen tarde – pronunció con una cálida sonrisa – de acuerdo – contestaron al unísono

Ambas terminaron de arreglarse y salieron a la puerta donde la madre las estaba esperando con sus mochilas – que te vaya bien en el museo y espero que aprendas mucho – comentó hacia la menor mientras le tendía su mochila y le daba el abrazo matutino, la mayor se acercó a su madre la cual le sonrió pero conocía a su progenitora y sabía que algo estaba distinto en ella, desde que despertará tenía un extraño presentimiento pero no quiso prestarle atención así que continuó hasta su madre – Adiós mamá – se despidió como lo hacía normalmente pero su madre la retuvo en el abrazo, sentía como su progenitora temblaba y con suavidad le dijo – ten mucho cuidado hija, piensa antes de actuar y analiza con cuidado la situación – con aquellas palabras las despidió haciendo que su presentimiento se hiciera más grande

Caminaron por un prolongado tiempo sin pronunciar palabra alguna, cuando menos lo sintieron habían llegado a la entrada de la escuela de la menor – bueno pequeña aquí te quedas – soltó mientras veía la majestuosa edificación en la cual estudiaba su hermana y que en algún momento ella también asistió – así es – contestó distante, haciendo que volteará a verla sorprendida, su hermana era de carácter muy cálido y su voz raras veces mantenía ese tono y eso era cuando estaba triste o preocupada, se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura, ya que su hermanita no pasaría de los diez años – escúchame bien, no importa que hayas soñado, te prometo que tendré cuidado y mañana estaré de regreso ¿de acuerdo? – quería verla sonreír de nuevo – de acuerdo, pero antes – sacó de uno de sus bolsillos dos pulseras de igual color y con las letras que representaba sus nombres "K" y "A" – quiero que la mantengas siempre contigo y pase lo que pase recuerdes que estoy contigo – le colocó la pulsera en su muñeca derecha y repitió el gesto con ella – está bien, pero no te preocupes, anda quiero verte sonreír pequeña – la menor sonrió como solía hacerlo haciendo que sus nervios se tranquilizarán y en un acto amoroso, la jaló hacia ella y la estrechó en sus brazos, la pequeña no pudo contener más las lágrimas y comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente, la chica se quedó abrazándola en una de las bancas de la institución tratando con eso de consolarla

Cuando al fin pudo normalizar su respiración levanto la mirada y observo a su hermana con detenimiento, como si quisiera grabarla en su mente, sonrió y se despidió con un dulce beso en la mejilla de su hermana mientras comenzaba a adentrarse a su escuela, la chica se levantó y se giró para despedirse de su hermanita, elevo la mano un poco y la movió despidiéndose mientras un remolino de sensaciones dentro de ella se hacía cada vez más grande, algo malo estaba por pasar lo sabía pero no estaba segura, las reacciones de su madre y de su hermana no ayudaban en mucho, pensó, mientras se veía detenidamente la pulsera que le había dado

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de poner sus ideas en orden, caminó lentamente pues aún contaba con tiempo para llegar, tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que se encontraba frente a su escuela hasta que la voz de alguien familiar la sacó de ellos – Hola preciosa – saludo animadamente hasta llegar a su lado y besarle la mejilla, era uno de sus mejores amigos aunque también sabía que él quería algo más con ella, le saludo de igual manera y junto a él entro al establecimiento

Entraron al salón que estaba repleto de alumnos en todas partes, algunos sobre los escritorios, otros en las ventanas y otros más creyendo que el salón era un campo de juego, en un rincón cerca de la ventana divisó a sus amigos – hola chicos – saludó mientras le agradecía su compañía al chico a su lado – buenos días – contestó otro chico, mientras veía con reproche a los jóvenes que acababan de llegar, en especial al chico a su lado, mismo que solo soltó un gruñido y se alejo – buenos días – contestó contesto molesta – no tenías porque hacerlo sentir así – le espetó mientras se encontraba con unos rostros bien conocidos – Feh, hago lo que se me da la gana – contrarrestó resentido el chico mientras sus ojos se posaron sobre la pulsera en la muñeca de su novia – y según tú yo estoy exagerando – señaló sarcástico hacia la pulsera de la joven – me la dio mi hermana – contestó malhumorada por la actitud que estaba tomando – si claro y yo nací ayer – gritó molesto, la risa se hizo visible en el rostro de la chica mientras se volteaba, le gustaba que la celará pero a veces la exasperaba, aquella burla no paso desapercibida por el joven quien se cruzó de brazos molestó viendo para otro lado tratando de parecer indiferente – tranquilo Inuyasha, te aseguro que es de mi hermana – aseveró mientras sus ojos se perdían en las orbes doradas de su novio – no me importa, haz lo que quieras – musitó mientras veía nuevamente la letra en la pulsera – porque eres tan terco y celoso – le riñó molesta – la K es por Kikyo, no por Kouga, tranquilízate – le respondió al ver como el cuerpo de Inuyasha se relajaba pero trataba de no aparentar, bufó molesta, no entendía como era que podía ser así si nisiquiera le había dado motivos para ello, no importa ella no haría nada para solucionarlo, ya lo había intentado pero él parecía como si realmente no le importará y eso le dolía, pero no se lo demostraría

Mientras dos de sus amigos eran testigos fieles del aquella peculiar situación entre aquellos chicos que aunque tuviesen problemas como cualquier pareja, habían logrado superarlo pero al parecer los celos de su amigo no ayudarán esta vez, y la chica parecía ya molesta de aquello – lo ves Inuyasha, Aome te quiere no se porque lo dudas – le recalcó uno de los jóvenes de ojos azules y sonrisa encantadora – al menos trata de parecer serio – inquirió la otra joven de cabello castaño y ojos cafés – al tiempo que la silueta de su mano comenzaba a hacerse más visible en el rostro del joven – Miroku primero aprende a controlar tus manos y después me das tontas ideas – soltó resignado Inuyasha viendo que nuevamente comenzaba una pelea entre esos dos – pero aún así Sango lo quiere – le recordó Aome acomodándose más en el escritorio – en eso tienes razón – afirmó mientras la discusión entre aquellos dos continuaba, pero percatándose de que había respondido como si nada, se maldijo a si mismo por ser tan débil frente a ella pero no podía controlarse, la amaba y le molestaba verlo con otros, sabía que había metido la pata pero no sabía como disculparse, eso al menos no era algo innato en él, suspiró mientras observaba a su novia

Aome estaba distante, preocupada y él lo había notado, ella no era una chica callada y verla así le inquietaba – que tienes, te noto intranquila – trataba de que no sonará como un insulto o algo parecido, solo quería saber que le ocurría, nivelo su vista con la de él y suspiró, sabía que trataba de hacerlo bien, pero esta vez no cedería tan rápido, lo haría sufrir y le haría que dijera lo que sentía por ella, le costaba decirlo, eso lo entendía pero no había motivo para actuar como lo llevaba haciendo, decidió responder para que viera que al menos no le dejaría de hablar, pues aún no estaba formalizado su ruptura y por el comportamiento de él, lo dudaba – la verdad es que todo ha sido extraño desde que me levante – comenzó a contar mientras él prestaba atención a su relato – mi madre y Kikyo estaban extrañas – algo en la actitud de ellas le llamaba la atención pero aún no estaba segura – a que te refieres con extrañas – la curiosidad era tan grande que no pudo evitar preguntar – pues la pulsera que me dio Kikyo me la dio porque tenía miedo y me pidió que tuviera mucho cuidado con algo – pensó por un instante si eso había sido porque ambas habían tenido el mismo presentimiento – y tu crees que algo malo vaya a pasar – preguntó intrigado pues raras veces los presentimientos de ellas eras falsos – pues no estoy segura Inuyasha pero me temo que no será un viaje agradable – Inuyasha abrazó fuertemente a la chica tratando de hacerla sentir segura y de calmar con ello sus propios pensamientos, Aome se dejó abrazar pensando en que solo era un abrazo amistoso, no cedería e Inuyasha ya lo sabía, tendría que conquistarla nuevamente

Los pasos de alguien acercándose alertaron al cuarteto que giro su vista para encontrarse con unas personas muy queridas – hola muchachos, idiota – saludo debidamente mientras reía arrogantemente al notar la furia en los ojos de su hermano – buenos día Sesshoumaru, te molestaría ahorrarte tus insultos para después – masculló siendo detenido por las delicadas manos de Aome que intentaba detener un homicidio en aquel lugar – no, no quiero así que aguántate – le contesto firmemente mientras terminaba de saludar al resto – vamos Sessh, no empiecen a pelear de nuevo – le espetó la chica a su lado – solo porque me lo pides de esa manera dejaré de hacerlo – inquirió viendo de soslayo a su hermano – gracias Sesshoumaru – dijo al tiempo que posaba sus ojos rubí sobre los demás – hola chicos – saludo amablemente mientras se acomodaba en la paleta del escritorio – hola Kagura – contestó Miroku que fue detenido por Sango ya que había logrado acercarse lo suficiente a la chica en cuestión pero no había notado lo que sango a su lado si – yo que tú controlaba tu mano, no vaya a ser que te quedes sin ella – sonrió maliciosamente al ver como pasaba saliva al oír la firme voz de Sesshoumaru tras suyo – como tú digas – afirmó mientras regresaba al lado de Sango y reía nerviosamente obteniendo miradas reprobatorias de sus amigos

Las conversaciones y amenazas de parte de todos los presentes hacia Miroku continuaron y el tiempo comenzó a pasarse rápidamente, Kouga se mantenía hablando con sus amigos que reían ante las ocurrencias del joven para quitarle a Inuyasha a Aome, cuando el ruido de la puerta deslizándose le llamó la atención, rodó sus ojos al ver que quien había entrado al salón ganándose la mirada de todos los alumnos especialmente la de los hombres era Ayame, la chica tenía su cabello rojizo recogido en dos coletas y sus ojos verdes brillaban inocentemente - si claro, todas son iguales de superficiales - pensó Kouga al tiempo que volvía la vista hacia sus amigos restándole importancia, aquello no pasó inadvertido para la chica que solamente agacho la vista y continuó con su camino hasta las porristas de la clase, todo el alumnado iba con su uniforme deportivo que constaba de un pants color azul y una playera blanca con el logotipo de la escuela y un sudadero de color azul, las mochilas se encontraban tiradas por todo el salón, haciendo que una joven se cayera y llamará la atención de todos provocando una reacción en cadena de risas, que irónicamente fue iniciado por Kaguya que había sido quien se cayera

La profesora llegó al salón con quince minutos de atraso, haciendo correr a todos para poder llegar rápido al autobús – apúrense chicos, que no ven que vamos tarde – gritó para poder ser oída, los ordenó de dos en dos, el bus estaba capacitado para llevar cuarenta pasajeros además del conductor y los sillones estaban bien cuidados, cosa que asombro a los alumnos – bien quiero que así como están se vayan en el viaje y que al menos traten de comportarse – esto último lo dijo más bajo pero continuó su labor hasta que todos estuvieron en orden – ya es tarde – masculló la profesora mientras veía a todos los alumnos ya listos para ingresar al vehículo – la culpa no la tenemos nosotros – comentó alguien no específico pues entre todos nadie quiso decir quien había sido – claro que es por su culpa, no ven que ya llevamos treinta minutos de atraso – vociferó al tiempo que le terminaba de dar instrucciones al chofer del bus – nosotros no éramos los que estábamos compartiendo bacterias con el profesor de física – volvieron a decir provocando un sonrojo notorio en la profesora y que la cólera aumentará – bien dejémonos de estar lanzando la pelotita de la culpa y entren – trató de controlar su carácter pues tenían razón y no podía contrarrestarlos

Inuyasha podía notar como el nerviosismo crecía en Aome así que decidió tomarla de la mano para mantenerla serena – tranquila todo estará bien – le prometió mientras todos terminaban de abordar siendo ellos los últimos – lo sé, gracias – aseguró, pero su momento fue interrumpido – vamos linda entra – gritó Kouga desde dentro del autobús, logrando que Inuyasha maldijera por lo bajo y Aome solamente suspiró resignada, talvez hacer que sus celos desaparecían sería muy difícil, pero increíblemente Inuyasha logró autocontrolarse y continuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido, deseaba conquistarla nuevamente y tratar de que se percatará de que nada lo haría cambiar sus sentimientos hacia ella, sonrió mientras notaba la actitud que su novio estaba tomando para con ella mientras su vista se posaba sobre las ahora solitarias calles de aquel barrio en Tokyo – "_no subas"_ – aquella voz la desequilibró y buscó desesperadamente al propietario de dicha frase, pero solamente se encontró con Inuyasha que la veía detenidamente sin terminar de subir - ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó al notar el extraño comportamiento de Aome – "_no subas"_ – volteó para buscar al causante de aquella mala broma pero se topo con una calle desolada que eran cubiertas por los frondosos árboles de cerezo que se mecían algo fuerte ante la brisa – si estoy bien, no te preocupes – afirmó mientras subía dudosa al bus, las puertas del transporte se cerraron provocando que se sobresaltará y colocará su mano en la puerta cerrada - ¿vamos? – dijo Inuyasha al tiempo que le extendía la mano, Aome le sujeto la mano y camino intranquila hasta sus asientos, se sentó al lado de la ventana e Inuyasha a su lado, observó por el reflejo del vidrio como su novio se colocaba los audífonos y se relajaba en el asiento

Fijó su mirada sobre la pulsera que le diera su hermana y observó por la ventana mientras el bus se ponía en marcha - solo esperó que mis presentimientos no sean ciertos - pensó tratando de relajarse, el sueño que su hermana le había contado entre llantos la había perturbado, cerró los ojos pero sus palabras volvían una y otra vez torturándola –"_ten cuidado porque soñé con muertos y a todos tus compañeros, por favor pase lo que pase recuerda que tienes que volver con nosotras"_ – abrió los ojos de golpe y volvió a ver por la ventana, observando como su escuela ya se había quedado atrás - no se que vaya a suceder, pero prometo volver contigo - murmuró al viento, pidiendo porque sus miedos no fueron a hacerse realidad…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Espero que les haya gustado no olviden dejar sus comentarios al respecto, nos leemos en la próximo

Sayonara


	2. Chapter 2

Hoy si que me excedí en actualizar, pero créanme que no estaba en mis manos, en fin mientras pueda actualizar, creo que no recibiré reviews bombas, en fin, espero les guste

------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPITULO II**

La travesía había comenzado tranquilamente para la mayoría de los estudiantes, pero solamente una alumna parecía inquieta y perturbada, intentaba en vano no pensar en aquello pero cada cosa le recordaba su sueño y el de su hermana – por favor, chicos siéntense – gritaba la profesora haciendo alarde de que podría incluso aumentar su tono de voz más alto de si tuviera un altoparlante, pero a pesar de aquellos gritos, los chicos aparentaban estar sordos pues no acataban las ordenes que se les daba

Oye Kouga ¿Qué tal un reto? – Preguntó malicioso Miroku - ¿Cuál? – jamás decía no a un reto y este no sería la excepción – si le robas un beso a Aome, te comprare el almuerzo de un mes – inquirió observando como el chico curvaba levemente sus labios – seguro – Miroku sonrió – pero si no lo logras, tendrás que comprarme el almuerzo de dos meses – Kouga bufó pero sonrió con satisfacción pues jamás perdía un reto

Con esta afirmación obtuvo la atenta mirada de Ayame que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, Kouga ignoró la mirada y se acerco levemente al asiento de Miroku – primero quita al tonto de Inuyasha – sus azules se clavaron en los de su amigo y afirmó sonriendo – esto no será bueno – murmuró Sango al notar lo que lo que deseaban hacer sus amigos – Oye Inu – llamó melosamente Miroku, la mirada fulminante del chico lo paralizó por unos instantes, pero él no era de los que le temía, al menos no del todo – no me llames así – gruñó, poniéndolo nervioso – cuidado y te deshaces por los nervios – molestó Sango observando como su "amigo" intentaba parecer indiferente ante la reacción de Inuyasha – yo no le tengo miedo – mintió intentando encontrar valor para continuar con lo que deseaba – seguro – murmuró la chica volviendo la vista hacia la ventana

Se oye bien – dicha frase llamó la atención del oji-dorado que sonrió al saber quien había sido el causante de aquellas palabras – solo si lo dices tú – inquirió observando con ternura como las mejillas de Aome se teñían de un rojo carmín – tonto – susurró divertida mientras apartaba la vista de Inuyasha y sonreía abiertamente

Agradecía que fuera Inuyasha el que estuviera con ella, ya que aquel extraño presentimiento parecía estar más latente segundo a segundo, observó como ambos chicos comenzaban a reñir nuevamente hasta que uno de los comentarios de Miroku logró levantar a Inuyasha de su lugar y comenzar a correrlo por el bus para darle su merecido ganándose algunas quejas, insinuaciones y un sin fin de cosas distintas captando la atención de todos los tripulantes incluyendo a la profesora que logró pararlos y darles una reprimenda por su conducta

Mientras esto ocurría, Kouga aprovecho para sentarse al lado de Aome quien no se percato de su presencia hasta que él le hablo, Ayame seguía observándolo de soslayo y sentía su corazón romperse poco a poco al saber que su amor no era correspondido – hola Aome – sonrió al ver aquella sonrisa única en ella – hola – contestó cortésmente – te veo preocupada – escudriñó al tiempo que tomaba entre sus manos las de Aome y las besaba con suavidad – estoy bien, no te preocupes – no quería preocupar a nadie y había decidió no comentárselo a ninguno, salvo a Inuyasha - ¿segura? – Volvió a preguntar mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos, Aome notó las intenciones de Kouga y sonrió por su persistencia, de repente aquel extraño presentimiento había vuelto dejándose envolver en sus pensamientos sin percatarse de que el rostro de Kouga estaba más cerca de ella

Reaccionó rápidamente volteando el rostro y recibiendo el beso en la mejilla, Kouga se separó y la observo seriamente – lo siento Kouga, pero tú ya sabes que mi corazón le sigue y le seguirá perteneciendo a Inuyasha – aquella confesión no sorprendió al chico que ignoró lo que acababa de oír - ¿Saldrías a comer conmigo el domingo que regresemos? – Aome alzó una ceja y suspiró con resignación – nunca te darás por venido ¿verdad? – los ojos de Ayame se aguaron un poco al saber que Kouga ya tenía dueña para su corazón, pero ella entendía el porque él nunca había intentado entablar una conversación con ella – deberías detenerte a observar tu alrededor y apreciar aquello que la vida te está dando – sonrió esperando que entendiera su punto – te refieres a Ayame – consultó molestó – si, es una buena chica – asintió al tiempo que intentaba soltarse de sus manos, pero solo consiguió un agarre más fuerte – por favor Kouga – le suplico – vete a tu lugar antes de que Inuyasha regresé – la observó por un tiempo mientras sentía como ella intentaba soltarse – no renunciare a ti – le aseguró haciendo más fuerte el agarre de sus manos

Suéltame, me estás lastimando – pero él parecía cegado por la ira, Aome intentaba no mostrar en el rostro el dolor que sentía en sus muñecas – creo que la dama ya habló – dijo una voz a su espalda, Aome suspiró aliviada y le sonrió a Inuyasha, éste le devolvió el gesto de igual forma, Kouga bufó molestó y soltó sus manos – pronto – fue lo único que dijo al pararse y quedar frente a frente, sus miradas chocaron por unos instantes donde todo quedo en silencio, la tensión se hizo presente tanto que nadie se atrevía siquiera a respirar, pero un pequeño sollozo los trajo a la realidad

Ambos voltearon la vista y observaron que Aome mantenía la vista baja y frotaba delicadamente sus muñecas, Inuyasha olvido a Kouga y rápidamente se sentó a su lado – ¿Estás bien? – Consultó preocupado, Aome levantó la vista dejando ver sus ojos chocolates vidriosos y sus mejillas marcadas por un ligero camino salado, limpió con su pulgar las lágrimas de la chica – Gracias – murmuró mientras le sonreía – te dolió ¿verdad? – cuestionó molesto y preocupado pero sonó más como una afirmación que como una pregunta – no te preocupes, le haré pagar – le aseguró al tiempo que apretaba sus puños sobre sus piernas, una suave manos sobre ellas hizo volver sus orbes dorados hacia los de ella

No fue Kouga, Inuyasha – tomo un poco de aire – tengo miedo – y en cuestión de instantes se aferró a Inuyasha, él podía sentir como el cuerpo de la chica temblaba levemente – es ese presentimiento – ella afirmo ocultando su rostro en su torso varonil, él la abrazo con fuerza intentando transmitirle confianza y tranquilidad pero aunque no lo quisiera admitir él también tenía miedo. La profesora estaba inquieta, preocupada y desesperada por encontrar algún atajo o desvió que les acortará la distancia con el último bus pues no deseaba una reprimenda por su falta de conciencia para con los alumnos a su cargo aún así, a pesar de recorrer el mapa que llevaba como veinte veces no aparecía nada que les ayudará

Se encontraba en la carretera que conectaba a Yokkaishi con Osaka por lo que decidió seguir el camino pero no veía nada que les ayudará a acortar el trecho, en esas cavilaciones estaba cuando una mano se posó en su hombro sobresaltándola – profesora debemos ir al baño – le comentó una de las chicas – de acuerdo – se levantó y preguntó al chofer si él no conocía de algún lugar en el cual pudieran detenerse unos instantes, a lo que él le contestó que a unos diez minutos se encontraba una gasolinera y allí podrían pararse. La profesora informó a todos de lo que harían causando un grito de algarabía – y por favor Miroku y Sango, dejen de compartir bacterias – bromeó Sesshoumaru provocando un estallido de risas y que los nombrados se sonrojarán ferozmente maldiciendo por lo bajo

Aquellos minutos les parecieron eternos a todos, por lo que al llegar lo primero que hicieron fue bajar rápidamente del bus y respirar aire puro mientras estiraban sus piernas ya casi dormidas por el viaje, mientras otros hacían filas para vaciar sus riñones – me debes pagar los almuerzos de los siguientes dos meses – le recordó Miroku a Kouga al bajar del autobús, el cual gruñó ante el recuerdo - ¿Cómo vas en los estudios Ayame? – Preguntó Sayaza, una de las amigas de la chica – bien gracias – contestó alegremente – que bien, recuerda que no puedes perder la beca – bromeó Kaoru imitando al director de la escuela

El trío rió alegremente aunque ninguna notó que un par de ojos azules las observaban detenidamente en especial a Ayame – Oye Kouga, que tanto miras – Hakaku siguió la mirada de su amigo y sonrió al notar lo que veía – nada, me preguntó si no se cansarán de ser así – aquellas palabras atrajeron la tención de sus dos amigos - ¿Actuar cómo? – Preguntó confundido Shinta – permanecer hablando todo el santo día de los demás – contestó arrogante, sus amigos lo vieron nuevamente y luego a Ayame luego de esto se vieron entre ellos intentando entender lo que él había dicho - ¿Tú crees que estén haciendo eso? – aquello lo distrajo y observó a la chica en cuestión, en realidad jamás había hablado con ella si no era necesario, por lo que le costaba aceptar que estuviera equivocado

Claro – fue lo único que atino a responder pues Ayame lo había volteado a ver y le había regalado una hermosa sonrisa logrando que un sonrojo se apoderará de las mejillas de Kouga, desvió su mirada aparentando frialdad, hacía un tiempo que ella ocasionaba esas reacciones en él, sacudió su cabeza y trató de convencerse a si mismo de que ella no era amable y sin intereses materiales, Ayame notó su mirada y su rostro se tornó triste - ¿Qué te pasa Ayame? – Consultó Kaoru – es por Kouga ¿cierto? – preguntó molesta Sayaza que sabía del amor que su amiga le tenía – si – murmuró suavemente mientras sus esmeraldas se fijaban en el cielo tan despejado que ahora veía –_ no continúes – _aquella frase la sobresaltó e intentó saber quien la había dicho - ¿Dijeron algo? – preguntó curiosa a sus amigas que solo respondieron negativamente, observó nuevamente el cielo y decidió que solamente eran cosas suyas

Aome se encontraba en la tienda de la gasolinera comprando un poco de té frío para tranquilizarse – gracias por el comentario Sesshoumaru – le riñó Sango ocasionando que otra vez todo el grupo soltará en risas – no puedes culparme de decir la verdad – contrarrestó el platinado pero un pellizco en su brazo lo hizo dejar de hacerlo – gracias – musitó alegre Miroku al saber del acto de Kagura – de nada, me debes diez dólares – informó al chico quien de buena gana le dio el dinero – es increíble – murmuró Inuyasha incrédulo - ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntaron todos – que Miroku haya soltado dinero tan rápido – informó ganándose la mirada de reproche del susodicho

Con ese comentario todos creerán que soy tacaño – todos quedaron en silencio y después de un rato Aome fue la primera en reaccionar – pero si lo eres – luego de eso las risas continuaron, Inuyasha le tomó las manos a Aome y la observó detenidamente, su semblante estaba más pálido y sus labios un poco resecos, por acto reflejo lamió los suyos y decidió que lo haría, Aome se encontraba perdida en sus cavilaciones cuando sintió que le tomaban el rostro y sin más sus labios fueron apresados por otros, sonrió al saber que había sido Inuyasha – _un beso no le hará daño a nadie, acéptalo Aome, también lo deseabas –_ pensó mientras le correspondía – oigan tórtolos en proceso de reconciliación ya es hora de irnos – informó Sango mientras se encaminaban hacia el bus nuevamente – de acuerdo – contestó Inuyasha, sus ojos se encontraron y sonrieron

Todos comenzaron a abordar el bus murmurando un sin fin de cosas contra la profesora por el corto tiempo de descanso – _No subas_ – Sesshoumaru detuvo su caminata y observó para todos lados pero no encontró nada, sintió como el viento sopló fuertemente meciendo las ramas de los árboles y su cabello plateado se ondeo al igual que las copas de los árboles, sintió un tirón en una de sus manos y la apretó suavemente – no te preocupes, yo también lo sentí – contestó sabiendo lo que Kagura le preguntaría, continuaron su marcha y entraron al bus

Kouga y Ayame quedaron de frente al intentar subir al bus – _regresen-_ aquello atrajo la atención de ambos chicos que giraron sus ojos buscando al culpable pero no hallaron a nadie, se vieron fijamente por unos instantes y decidieron que había sido su imaginación – tú primero – indicó Kouga siendo aceptado alegremente por Ayame, ver aquella sonrisa le hacía sentir una sensación única y extraña pero su orgullo no le permitía saber que sus sentimientos se dirigían hacia una de las porristas

Sango y Miroku que ya estaban en el bus se encontraban discutiendo, cosa que terminó con una silueta de la mano femenina en la mejilla del chico – pero Sanguito sabes que tengo una mano maldita – inquirió mientras frotaba su mejilla colorada – si claro, ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros – bufó molesta – _no vayan –_ se observaron y escudriñaron el lugar – Miroku dime que tú dijiste eso – pidió nerviosa – linda, me gustaría decirte que si fui yo pero no es cierto – contestó tranquilamente mientras sentía como ella se aferraba a su brazo – talvez fue solo nuestra imaginación – dijo tratando de parecer tranquilo – si talvez, tengas razón – pero su miedo fue reemplazado por enojo al sentir su mano en lugares prohibidos

El sonido de un golpe fuerte llamo la atención de todos, que curiosamente sabían a quien se le había dado el golpe por lo que nadie dijo ni hizo nada, Inuyasha buscaba a Aome por toda la gasolinera pero no la encontraba, era realmente extraño que un momento estaba con ella y al siguiente solo, en tanto la profesora se encontraba hablando con los empleados pidiendo ayuda sobre algún lugar para acortar la distancia – disculpen ¿saben de algún camino que nos pueda llevar más rápidamente hacia Osaka? – Los trabajadores se quedaron en silencio pero negaron con la cabeza – solamente sabemos de la carretera – informaron derrumbando con esto las esperanzas de la maestra – existe un desvió – informó el mayor de los trabajadores – si ¿cuál? – Preguntó ilusionada – si se desvían por la carretera hacia Nara, después de 10 kilómetros encontrarán un extravío que los dirige hacia Osaka acortando considerablemente el camino – soltó tranquilo, la expresión de la maestra hablaba por ella, al fin todo parecía estar de su lado

Pero no se lo recomiendo – aquello borró la sonrisa en su rostro y lo vio preocupadamente - ¿A qué se refiere? – Consultó intranquila pues el semblante del hombre no le agradaba – muchos de las personas que viven por aquel sector dicen que solamente es un desvió para hallar a la muerte más rápido – aquello no asustó a la profesora pues según ella, esas situaciones no podían existir, así que agradeció la información y se retiró – veo que ya encontró una solución – indicó el chofer mientras encendía el bus – así es – confirmó alegremente, Inuyasha seguía buscando a Aome, la cual apareció entre los árboles del lugar tranquilamente – Aome apúrate, ya nos vamos – gritó a la chica que pareció reaccionar y corrió rápidamente hasta el transporte, se sentaron en sus lugares y el bus se puso en marcha

¿Cree que hagan caso de la advertencia? – Preguntó uno de los trabajadores – lo dudo – contestó el anciano, logrando atraer la atención de todos – ella los conducirá a la muerte a todos – informó mientras encendía un cigarro, giraron su vista hacía la carretera donde se perdía el bus – ojala la suerte este de su lado – soltó al viento el anciano halando de nuevo por el cigarro

El trayecto continuó sin ningún cambio exceptuando que Inuyasha seguía con la idea de asesinar a Miroku por sus amables comentarios – cállate Miroku, porque al menos mis manos no están malditas – reclamaba el joven de cabello plateado – bueno, pero al menos no es mi culpa – aquella defensa provocó el silencio completo del autobús que incluyendo al chofer y a la profesora no dijeron palabra – es cierto, no me vean así – luego de esto cada quien siguió en su mundo – mejor deja de pelear no vaya a ser que Inuyasha quiera lincharte – comentó pacíficamente Kagura – ¿Y? – Preguntó inocentemente Sesshoumaru ganándose la mirada recriminatoria de su novia – muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda, querida Kagura – decía al tiempo que su mano se posaba sobre partes prohibidas y por demás ajenas, el estruendo de dos golpes volvió a llamar la atención del alumnado en el que ahora era visible la curiosidad

Podrías no demostrármelo de esa manera – inquirió molesta Kagura luego de la cacheta que le diera – la próxima te dejo tuerto y castrado – masculló Sesshoumaru después de acertarle un golpe bajo dejando a un Miroku adolorido, por lo cual todos volvieron con su rutina – oiga profesora y ¿por donde podemos irnos? – preguntó tranquilamente el chofer observando el camino que comenzaba a poblarse de florestas inmensas – por Nara – indicó la profesora, aquello atrajo la atención del conductor - ¿y por qué por ahí? – Aquilató indiscreto, observando de reojo a la joven maestra pues no podía pasar de los treinta

Existe un desvió que nos ahorrará al menos una hora de camino hacia Osaka – el conductor abrió grandemente los ojos y suspiró dificultosamente – ¿Qué le ocurre? – Preguntó alzando una ceja al ver como el rostro del conductor se ponía pálido – no estará hablando en serio, ese desvió es conocido por el sendero a la muerte – la profesora lo percibió incrédula y observó nuevamente el camino – yo no creo en ese tipo de cosas – soltó algo molesta por lo que la gente creía – yo que usted lo haría, existen cosas en ese lugar que nadie jamás ha visto y todo aquel que entra jamás sale – respondió nervioso el conductor – usted solo haga lo que le digo – apuntó con molestia la maestra, el chofer suspiró resignado y continuó manejando

Faltaba poco para entrar a la carretera hacia Nara - ¿Está segura de que realmente desea ir por ahí? – preguntó nuevamente el chofer, esperando que se hubiese arrepentido y decidiera seguir por la carretera – si, iremos por ese desvió – aseguró mientras se volvía a acomodar en el asiento – como usted diga – contestó, cruzó a su derecha para continuar por Nara, al principio nada parecía fuera de lo normal incluso hasta casas y algunos comercios se podían ver, pero al pasar de algunos minutos la vista se volvió aburrida – árboles, árboles, árboles… - decía Inuyasha mientras veía por la ventana el trayecto - ¿Quisieras cerrar la maldita boca? – vociferó exasperado Kouga al oír como desde que habían entrado en el bosque Inuyasha no paraba de repetir aquella palabra – Inu deja de decir eso – pidió por lo bajo Aome que se encontraba con la espalda recostada en el torso del chico – solo porque me lo pides tú – soltó mientras depositaba un suave beso en su melena azabache, respiro hondamente, le encantaba el olor a sakura que desprendía el cabello de la chica

Allí está el desvió – indicó la profesora viendo como el camino se partía en dos, pero le llamo la atención ver como estaba de descuidado la carretera – si, ya lo vi – refutó sumamente exacerbado el conductor, cuando Aome notó el desvió su corazón dio un vuelco increíblemente fuerte haciéndola pararse y observar por encima de los asientos hacia donde seguirían - ¿Qué sucede? – Cuestionó Inuyasha al observar lo que hacia – algo no anda bien – decía continuaba con la vista fija al frente – te refieres al desvió que tomará la profesora – inquirió ganando la atención de la chica

Un desvió – murmuró mientras observaba como el bus tomaba el camino del lado izquierdo, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su asiento y fijo sus ojos sobre el lugar por el que ahora andaban – no me gusta lo que estoy sintiendo – pronunció un poco fuerte sin darse cuenta que uno de los chicos los había oído – cuidado Inuyasha porque Aome es virgen – aquel acto logró que Sango le diera un codazo que jamás olvidaría así como la mirada recriminatoria de su amigo – cállate Miroku, no es eso – decía un tanto preocupado pues al parecer aquel presentimiento en Aome crecía conforme avanzaban

Ambos jóvenes se vieron preocupados y se levantaron rápidamente hasta el sillón donde se encontraban sus amigos - ¿Qué quieres decir? – consultó Kagura quien se había levantado de su asiento y veía el de atrás que era donde se encontraban ellos – Aome está teniendo un mal presentimiento – informó al grupo que la vieron preocupados, sabían de la capacidad tan extraña y exacta de su amiga - ¿Qué tipo de presentimiento? – Aquellas palabras se habían atorado en su garganta pero con esfuerzo logró articularlas – ¿Kouga? – Soltó Sesshoumaru a su lado – Algo malo está a punto de pasar y tengo miedo de que no vayamos a regresar – informó sobresaltando al resto del grupo

La tarde se hacía cada vez más visible y parecía como si nunca fueran a salir, luego de las palabras de Aome ninguno estaba tranquilo, el conductor iba muy preocupado jamás había ido por aquel lugar pero le preocupaba que para esas horas aún no hubieran llegado a Osaka, la profesora comenzaba a desesperarse pues para ese momento todos los demás autobuses debían estar llegando a Osaka para poder pasar lista y tomar un descanso, pero un movimiento brusco del bus los distrajo de sus pensamientos, el conductor frenó rápidamente para averiguar cual había sido el problema, observó por los retrovisores esperando que no fuera nada grave y poder continuar con su camino, pero lo que vio no le agrado en lo más mínimo – maldición – farfulló molesto pues al parecer las llantas derechas traseras se habían ponchado

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han leído el fic, muchas gracias, porque he de comentar que fueron muchas, siento la tardanza y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado

**Gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews, no saben cuan feliz me hacen, disculpen si no respondo uno a uno pero como lo dije en fics anteriores no poseo el tiempo de hacerlo por ahora, pero les aseguro que el siguiente capítulo si contesto los reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

Bajó del autobús y revisó que solamente cambiándolas podrían continuar, lo malo es que únicamente contaba con una rueda de cambio por lo que debían volver a una gasolinera que se encontraba a una distancia prudentemente grande de donde se encontraban – se ve que no podremos seguir por ahora – inquirió uno de los chicos que se había bajado para saber que había ocurrido – no, a menos que reparemos esta llanta – respondió preocupado pues el lugar donde se habían quedado varados no era el mejor – y… ¿Qué haremos? – Cuestionó otro de los jóvenes, acto que imitaron perfectamente los demás – talvez viva alguien cerca de aquí – indicó una de las chicas

Podría ser – contestó la profesora – solo hay una forma de averiguarlo – decidieron que harían grupos para buscar alguna persona o vivienda en la cual al menos pudieran pasar la noche si es que el conductor y algunos alumnos que lo acompañarían no regresaban rápido – bien entonces somos seis grupos, Miroku, Kagura, Sederick, Mina, Stella y Ricca – indico al grupo los cuales debían ser grandes para poder protegerse de los ladrones si es que llegaban a encontrar, en especial porque habían jovencitas con ellos

Váyanse ahora para que puedan regresar rápido – señalo observando como todos afirmaban y comenzaban a caminar de regreso a la carretera – muy bien Kouga, Shinta, Ayame, Sayaza, Corina, Luna y Ángel – indico al segundo grupo – irán por el este, si en veinte minutos no encuentran algo deben regresar – informó, mientras todos afirmaban – ahora, Sesshoumaru, Hakaku, Sango, Kaoru, Dereck, Mark y Kira – indicó llamando la atención de los nombrados – irán hacia el norte, esto es general para todos si en veinte minutos no encuentran nada regresarán – todos afirmaron mientras continuaba con la división de grupos

Bien, Inuyasha, Steve, Arika, Swith, Sakyo, Merhab y Jhonny irán hacia el sur – el grupo se formó y esperaron a que terminará – Sayo, Jenny, Zouyiro, Zoey, Alex, TJ y Naomi, por el norte – el resto de los alumnos esperaban impacientes pues la noche comenzaba a caer y el bosque no era uno de los mejores lugares para andar – Kaguya, Aome, Linna, Damián, Feyran, Matzuko y Anthony, al oeste – Aome presentía que esto no sería bueno, pero no podía hacer nada estaban en medio del bosque sin comunicación ni señal para una llamada por lo que la única solución era esa – solo espero que en verdad no pase nada – murmuró, pero dirigió su vista hacia Inuyasha quien la mantenía abrazada, sonrió y agradeció internamente que le demostrará que en verdad le importaba – bien el resto de los alumnos nos quedaremos en el bus a esperar a que los demás regresen – informó mientras todos los grupos comenzaban a dividirse

Cuídate mucho por favor – pidió Aome mientras enlazaba sus manos con las de Inuyasha – te lo prometo, tú también – inquirió – te lo prometo – se elevó un poco y deposito un suave beso en los labios del chico que no espero más y la sujeto de la cintura atrayéndola más hacia él y profundizo el beso, tuvieron que separarse pues sus respectivos compañeros comenzaban a llamarlos y hacerles comentarios muy subidos de tono – creo que lo mejor es irnos – señalo Aome mientras se separaba de él – si, creo que si – se vieron por unos instantes hasta que Aome se separó completamente de él y comenzaba a seguir a su grupo. Inuyasha la imitó y se reunió con sus compañeros

Miroku y su grupo seguían el camino que el autobús había tomado pero parecía interminable, talvez y muy posiblemente llegarían a la gasolinera ya pasadas las nueve de la noche, aquello lo preocupó grandemente pues había logrado oír la conversación que entablaron la profesora y el empleado de la gasolinera anterior – parece como si no tuviera final – musitó cansado Sederick – será que podríamos descansar aunque sea un poco – consultó Stella sentándose en una roca cercana – es cierto ya llevamos tiempo caminando – sentenció Mina imitando a su compañera

Vamos, no podemos detenernos ahora – le molestaba la actitud tan despreocupada de sus compañeros – Miroku, no seas tan duro, son chicas – aquel comentario molestó a las chicas – ¡¡Sederick!! – gritaron al unísono, pues no las había ayudado en nada – tienes razón, pero no podemos detenernos o se nos hará de noche – inquirió molestó – Miroku serán solo unos minutos – dijo encarándolo seriamente – bien – suspiró derrotado pues era peor si Sesshoumaru se enteraba de que le había negado algo a Kagura, de enterarse era seguro que terminaría en cuidados intensivos y no lo deseaba, pero quería regresar pronto pues no había oído como quedarían el resto de sus compañeros y no pretendía que Sango estuviera de noche en el bosque

Entiendo tu preocupación pero obligándoles no lograrás mejorar la situación – comunicó Kagura obteniendo la mirada confundida del chico – a mí también me preocupa el bienestar de los demás, pero si los cansas solo lograrás que nos atrasemos más pues los descansos serán más prolongados – aquello hizo reaccionar a Miroku y sonrió al entender el punto de Kagura – bien, pero tratemos de no descansar mucho – pidió amablemente al resto de sus compañeros – de acuerdo – contestaron, pero algo atrajo la atención de Ricca – oigan chicos, dónde está el conductor – preguntó algo alarmada pues la llanta se encontraba tirada a algunos metros de donde se encontraban

No lo sé – contestó Sederick, observando todo a su alrededor – no me gusta el silencio – inquirió asustada Mina – a mí tampoco – farfulló Stella, de pronto un ruido entre las ramas los alertó – no se alejen demasiado – indico Miroku mientras se acercaba cautelosamente hacia el lugar – ten cuidado – pidió Kagura, él aseguro con un ademán y prosiguió caminando, pero lo que encontró no le agrado en lo absoluto y el miedo se hizo más grande

Por Kami – soltó horrorizado, no podía ser posible lo que estaba viendo - ¿Qué es lo que encontraste? – Preguntó Kagura al tiempo que comenzaba a acercarse – al conductor – indicó intranquilo – y que esperamos para continuar – señalo molesto Sederick – que este vivo – soltó sin tapujos - ¿Qué? – Dijeron al unísono por el comentario – se acercaron lentamente hasta quedar a la par de Miroku que veía fijamente entre los arbustos, lo que encontraron ayudo a que su miedo se hiciera más grande – no puede ser – Mina se tapo la boca con las manos al observar el cuerpo del conductor - ¿Qué diablos paso? – Preguntó molesta Stella – oigan si es una broma, no es de buen gusto – Ricca mantenía un semblante sereno y al parecer tranquilo – no creo que te oiga, al menos no si todo su cuerpo está destazado – aquello llamó la atención de la chica que volteó a ver a Miroku, pues no entendía su punto

En definitiva les estaban jugando una broma y ella no caería, el chico al comprender que ella no entendía suspiró nervioso – el conductor está muerto Ricca – la chica giró sus ojos irritada y movió el pie inquieta – si claro – las miradas se cruzaron y decidieron que lo mejor era enseñándoselo puesto que Ricca no se había acercado mucho al lugar y no había visto lo que ellos – acércate Ricca y entenderás lo que estamos diciendo – la chica camino alterada pues la mirada de sus compañeros no le agradaba, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca no pudo reprimir un grito de susto e intentar salir corriendo

Pero fue detenida por Miroku – al parecer no estamos solos, no te aconsejo que te separes – susurró a su oído intentando que se controlará y pudieran pensar en una forma de salir de ahí con vida – por supuesto que no estamos solos, acaso no ves como dejaron al conductor – gritó exaltada Mina, intentando controlarse pues ver como en cuestión de minutos habían descuartizado al conductor la estaba aterrando – sshhh, no grites – Sederick le tapo la boca con las manos intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, pero aparte de sus respiraciones no se lograba captar nada – _vuelvan _– Kagura observó a Miroku y entendieron que no había tiempo para pensar en quien era, solamente debían hacerlo

Algo en su interior les decía que esa voz trataba de ayudarlos – bien escuchen regresaremos – los chicos asintieron pero Stella estaba traumatizada y parecía no escuchar nada – Stella vamos – Kagura jaloneo a su compañera la cual no respondía – Stella – la paciencia se le estaba agotando y los nervios se le estaban alterando, debían volver y pronto, pero al parecer eso les tomaría más tiempo – como se les ocurre que vamos a volver, que no se dan cuenta que nos encontramos cerca de la salida, a los demás les debieron haber hecho lo mismo – soltó asustada Stella intentando recuperar el aire, pero el sonido de una bofetada los hizo girarse – no es momento para ponerse histérica – soltó Kagura molesta – todos tenemos miedo, además yo no veo la autopista por ningún lado – le aseguró retomando el camino – muévete o morirás – la chica intentó correr cuando unas risas tediosas se dejaron oír por todo el lugar – corran – gritó Miroku mientras emprendían una veloz carrera de vuelta al autobús

Las risas se continuaron oyendo por el camino, parecía como si fuesen decenas de personas pero eso no era posible, porque eso significaría que había un pueblo, de pronto todo volvió a quedar en silencio, detuvieron sus pasos y prestaron atención a todo su alrededor – vamos a morir – sollozaba Stella – callate – farfullo Mina intentando no entrar en pánico, la situación se ponía cada vez más escalofriante, como podían seguir andando si temían que en cualquier momento algo fuera de lo normal saliera y los matará como al conductor – bien, sigamos – inquirió preocupado Miroku, si hubieran sido todos hombres no le hubiera molestado, pero siendo más mujeres debía velar por su bienestar

Continuaron la marcha un poco más, hasta que unos ruidos en los arbustos los sobresaltaron, las chicas se escondieron tras los chicos que veían nerviosamente el lugar – no se muevan – murmuró para que no hicieran movimientos bruscos, los demás afirmaron con un gesto y continuaron la vista entre los matorrales, las risas volvieron a cortar el silencio y el miedo que habían estado intentado esconder pareció traslucir en sus rostros – oh por Kami, estamos rodeados – chilló Mina – no nos podemos quedar parados – gritó Stella al tiempo que corría desesperadamente - ¡No! – exclamó Miroku, intentando ir tras ella pero lo que sucedió lo dejó congelado

Stella – gritó Mina al observar como había sido atravesada con algo parecido a una flecha, pero la punta era con forma de cuatro picos, bajó sus ojos hasta la división de su pecho e intento respirar, algo le había atravesado completamente el cuerpo y un rastro rojizo marcaba su ropa – maldición – soltó Sederick, agarrando fuertemente a Mina que parecía haberse vuelto loca – Stella no – lloraba amargamente Mina intentando no creer en lo que estaba viendo, todo quedo en silencio

Stella se limpió la sangre que comenzaba a manar de su boca, se volteó lentamente hacia sus compañeros que la veían horrorizados, era increíble que aún con esa herida pudiera siquiera moverse – Miroku – logró balbucear, se encamino hacia él que se encontraba rígido, salió de su trance y camino en su encuentro pero la flecha estaba unida a una soga que la haló rápidamente elevándola en el aire hasta la copa de los árboles – hermana no – gritó exaltada Mina intentado correr hacia ella pero fue detenida por Kagura, Miroku sabía que no podían hacer nada por ella, debían huir de ese lugar, ahora

Corrieron desesperadamente mientras en su mente seguía el recuerdo de Stella – calma Mina, corre – le indicaba Ricca, sus piernas comenzaban a dolerle, pero ya habían perdido de vista el camino, estaba oscureciendo y eso no les ayudaba en nada, el grito agónico de su compañera les paralizó el corazón pero no sus piernas que tomaron impulso y continuaron la carrera, de pronto detuvieron el paso abruptamente al entender que se habían perdido, no sabían donde estaban y hacia donde debían seguir - ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – Consultó preocupado Sederick – no lo sé – contestó Miroku, buscaba intensamente con la mirada algo que les indicará cual camino debían seguir, no estaba seguro y eso lo ponía más asustado, temía por su vida y la de sus amigos

Un movimiento entre los árboles le llamó la atención, caminó vacilantemente y vio como un ligero cabello negro, se movía entre ellos pero al parecer era de alguien bajito y o posiblemente de un niño o niña no mayor de doce años, algo le decía que debía seguirla, supo que era niña pues la había logrado observar casi de cerca pero cuando había intentado hablar, la niña salió corriendo desapareciendo por entre la arboleda, sin darse cuenta había caminado siendo seguido por los demás - ¿Miroku? – Aquello lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad - ¿Dónde estamos? – Cuestionó indecisa Ricca – no lo sé – su respuesta causo conmoción entre sus compañeros - ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Nos trajiste aquí sin saber? – Soltó con rabia Mina – Cálmate – le dijo Kagura

Mina volteó a verla adolorida y molesta – como quieres que me calme, cuando no sabe a donde nos ha traído – riñó ante el comentario, como era posible que aquello estuviese pasando, aún no podía creer que Stella estuviera muerta – con ponerte así no solucionarás nada – aseguró Ricca, intentando apaciguar la situación para pensar en una forma de salir de aquel lugar, Mina bufó molesta pero entendió que era cierto, así jamás conseguirían salir de ahí – bien ¿Qué proponen? – sus ojos azules observaron todo con cautela, creo que el camino es por allá, señalo Miroku, todos siguieron su mirada y se toparon con que había un espacio algo grande que parecía dividir el bosque – entonces vayamos allá – continuó Sederick al tiempo que caminaban hacia el lugar

Kagura observó detenidamente a su alrededor era raro que las voces ya no se oyera y entonces el corazón le dio un vuelco, observó como una niña de cabellera negra le señalaba un lugar en específico, persiguió el dedo y su rostro palideció al observar lo que le indicaba – no sigan caminando – gritó alarmada, pero fue demasiado tarde, el pie de Sederick pisó una mina e hizo que estallará, el gritó de todos fue lo único que se oyó después de la explosión, el silencio reino por un breve momento, esto no les podía estar pasando a ellos, Miroku recorría con la vista a las que quedaban con vida - ¿Cómo lo sabías? – Acotó con un dejó de asombro Ricca – la niña… - pero sus palabras se quedaron en su garganta al notar que la niña ya no estaba - ¿Cuál niña? – La curiosidad de Mina se dejó ver – olvídenlo, simplemente lo intuí – contestó restándole importancia, pero su mente seguía debatiéndose entre si lo que había visto era real o no

Bien, no importa, ahora debemos fijarnos más donde pisamos – sentenció Miroku intentando poner sus ideas en orden y proteger a sus amigas, llevaban alrededor de una hora caminando sin oír o ver nada extraño, pero aunque seguían la carretera parecía que nunca llegaban – estoy cansada – musitó Mina, mientras detenía su caminata, los demás voltearon a verla y decidieron que quizás si descansaban un poco podrían recuperar fuerzas, pero no pudieron emitir palabra alguna, se quedaron petrificados - ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó despreocupada Mina, sus compañeros estaban pálidos y no veía por ningún lado algo que los pusiera así, pero fue en ese momento que notó que la veían fijamente a ella o a algo tras ella, temblorosa posó su vista sobre su hombro y se topó con una gran sombra

Regresó la mirada a sus compañeros que seguían sin moverse – chicos – cuchicheó nerviosa, pero antes de que Miroku pudiera llegar con ella, el hombre elevo una enorme hoz y le cortó la cabeza - ¿Pero que demonios? – soltó asustada Kagura observando como había ocurrido todo en cuestión de segundos, la respiración se le detuvo, lo único que su mente recordaba era la cara de desquiciado que tenía el sujeto, de pronto el grito desgarrador de Ricca la sacó de su ensimismamiento – Miroku – aquello la obligó a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, el sujeto estaba intentando hacerle lo mismo a él – corre Miroku – fue lo único que logró articular mientras tomaba la muñeca de Ricca y corrió lo más que sus piernas le daban

Haciendo caso de las palabras de Kagura, logró evitar un ataque y corrió detrás de ellas, podía oír como los seguía pues sus pasos eran fuertes y toscos, sabía que no debía sobrepasar a las chicas, pero el sujeto se le estaba acercando demasiado – corran más rápido – gritó intentando hacer que comprendieran lo que le estaba ocurriendo, al parecer Kagura entendió pues su huida se hizo más rápida, Ricca observó como la niña pasaba frente de ellas y se detenía detrás de un gran árbol al tiempo que le sonreía – por allá – decía mientras corría hacia aquel lugar

Su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrar un pequeño agujero bajó este y que estaba muy bien oculto – hay que entrar – le dijo Kagura, no tardaron mucho en adentrarse, mientras Miroku intentaba distraerlo para que no notase donde se habían escondido las chicas, pero se tropezó con las raíces de un árbol y cayó de bruces contra la tierra, se levantó rápidamente y continuó corriendo, sus mejillas y brazos estaban marcados por raspones que comenzaban a verter el líquido rojizo - ¡diablos! – gruñó molesto, intentando limpiarse la sangre de su rostro, pero fue entonces que sintió como algo pasaba rápidamente a su lado y lo tumbaba al suelo, se apretó fuertemente el brazo, pues al parecer el tipo había logrado herirlo

El sujeto elevo la gran hoz preparándose para asestar el golpe, cuando un ruido entre los arbustos atrajo su atención, observó de reojo como Miroku se quejaba del dolor y decidió que lo mataría después, pues no creía que fuera a llegar lejos, se apartó y caminó hacia ellos, buscó por un determinado tiempo pero no encontró nada, concluyó que seguiría con su presa pero al voltear notó que él ya no estaba y no había rastro de donde pudiera estar, soltó una maldición y desapareció de aquel sitio

Miroku respiraba entrecortadamente y gemía de dolor – sshhh, no hagas ruido – le espetó Kagura mientras le vendaba la herida, había cortado un poco de su playera y con eso había hecho una venda provisional – jaja, no creo que pueda oírnos aquí abajo – rió divertido ante su propio comentario, pero aún así intento no pensar mucho en ello, debía encontrar la forma de encontrar a los demás y comentarles lo que había sucedido – oye Kagura ¿Qué es eso? – siseó Ricca mientras señalaba detrás de ellos

Ambos chicos voltearon la vista y se encontraron con que estaban dentro de un túnel subterráneo – un túnel – contestó Miroku que con ayuda de Kagura se había puesto de pie – creen que nos pueda sacar de aquí – veían fijamente el lugar, estaba oscuro por lo que temían andar por él, pero era eso o salir a encontrarse con el sujeto, así que decidieron recorrer el túnel


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

Mientras que en algún lugar del bosque otro grupo caminaba lentamente por el bosque, se encontraban cansados y aburridos – realmente no veo nada – comentó cansinamente Luna – llevamos horas caminando y no veo rastros de nada – contribuyo Shinta – no seas llorón ni que fuera tan cansado – le molesto Kouga mientras reía abiertamente por la debilidad de su amigo – búrlate Kouga – soltó molesto por la poca importancia que le ponía su amigo – vamos hombre, no te enojes – la risa hizo eco en el ya casi oscuro y solitario bosque por el que se encontraban

Mientras tanto Corina y Sayaza se encontraban descansando en unas rocas cercanas al grupo un ruido en los arbustos atrajo su atención - ¿Qué fue eso? – Consultó curiosa la segunda – no lo sé – respondió Corina elevando suavemente sus hombros y restándole importancia, pero el ruido se hacia cada vez más fuerte – ¿Corina? – La curiosidad la estaba matando y lentamente se levanto para buscar al culpable del ruido pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando una sombra se irguió frente a ella dejándola estupefacta

Oye Kouga que tal si regresamos – Preguntó tranquilamente Ángel que acababa de ver el reloj – supongo que estará bien, igual no encontramos nada – ambos sonrieron y anunciaron su decisión – hay un problema – anunció suavemente Ayame atrayendo la atención de todos - ¿cuál? – preguntó Shinta al tiempo que Kouga bufaba molesto por el fingido interés de la chica – Corina y Sayaza no están – indicó al tiempo que veía atemorizaba para todos lados, ciertamente en las últimas horas se había sentido como bicho raro puesto que ninguno de los que estaban con ella en el grupo le había siquiera dirigido la palabra – es cierto – Luna recorrió con la mirada el lugar y constató que ninguna de las dos daba muestras de vida

_Corran_ – aquella vocecita sobresalto a todos los que se encontraban en aquel lugar y se vieron temerosos aunque los chicos no lo aceptarán – ¿Quién de ustedes dijo eso? – Preguntó temerosa Luna mientras veía inquisitoriamente a todos sus compañeros – nosotros no – contestaron al unísono – _por la vereda del lado derecho _– bien estaba declarado todos lo habían oído y al parecer no podían estar perdiendo el tiempo en averiguar quien era, corriendo rápidamente mientras buscaban desesperadamente la vereda de la que habían oído

A pesar de haber corrido no encontraron nada – pero que diablos – farfulló molesto Kouga intentando normalizar su acortada respiración – oigan chicos – llamó Luna a los chicos - ¿qué? – consultó Ángel – se dieron cuenta de que solamente somos cuatro – aquello atrajo las miradas preocupadas de los demás, acto reflejo se dieron cuenta de que Ayame también faltaba – esa chiquilla tonta – murmuró irritado Kouga, la situación no estaba como para que ella comenzará a crear un drama y llamar la atención, vaya que si era como pensaba una materialista y oportunista – lo mejor será buscarla – opinó Shinta pero la mirada fría de Kouga le indicó que no lo harían y nada lo haría cambiar de idea

Shinta bajo la mirada y suspiro tristemente, su amigo jamás sería capaz de entender a Ayame esa chica no era como él creía pero si él no deseaba conocerla como lo había echo él no lo iba a obligar, aún así le estaba preocupando que Ayame no apareciera – sería lo mejor, igual estamos perdidos – sentenció Ángel provocando una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de Shinta y un suspiro resignado salida de los labios de Kouga – hagan lo que quieran – se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos – no me voy a arriesgar por una chiquilla malcriada – acotó indiferente aunque algo en su interior le gritaba que la buscará – no es necesario que lo hagas – sintió un escalofrío recorrer completamente su cuerpo, volteó sus ojos azules nerviosamente y se encontró de frente con los esmeraldas de ella que lo veían fijamente – mmm – soltó mientras aparentaba que no le importaban sus comentarios

Igual no esperaba que me buscarás – soltó con un veneno más letal que el de una serpiente, Kouga miró de soslayo a la chica y pudo notar que ahora ella lo veía con indiferencia, la frialdad de su mirada le indicó que su comentario había calado hondo en la chica, quiso rectificar su comentario pero antes de que siquiera pudiera emitir sonido alguno el eco de las aves volando sobresaltadas les indicó que si continuaban ahí correrían más peligro – vamos – indicó Luna al tiempo que corrían pues la única salida que tenían hasta ahora era la que la voz les había indicado

Corrían pero lo único que encontraban eran enormes árboles –estoy cansada – musito Luna intentando seguirles el paso a los chicos, Ayame se detuvo a su lado y la ayudo a sentarse pues Luna estaba muy débil para seguir, observo cuidadosa todo el lugar buscando una forma de refugiarse puesto que los chicos estaban demasiado lejos y no podría alcanzarlos, Ayame poseía una habilidad atlético muy buena debido a que era porrista pero al parecer Luna padecía de asma pues su respiración se comenzó a cortar rápidamente – tranquila, respira profundo – pedía desesperada Ayame que no encontraba ningún lugar – A…ya…me… - murmuró entrecortadamente la chica

Volteó la vista y se detuvo en seco – chicos – llamó rápidamente - ¿y ahora qué? – Soltaron al unísono – las chicas no están, genial – vociferó realmente molesto Kouga – debemos regresar por ellas – acto seguido giraron sobre sus pies y corrieron nuevamente hacia el bosque pues ellos ya habían encontrado la vereda – esto es estúpido – pensó Kouga al saber que por culpa de unas chiquillas debían volver, porque no maduraban de una sola vez

El corazón de Kouga se detuvo al momento de llegar al lugar donde estaban las chicas, aquella escena jamás se la imagino ni en sus peores pesadilla, Ayame se encontraba sentada en el suelo abrazando el cuerpo inerte de Luna, ambas se encontraban manchadas de sangre, ¿Qué diablos había sucedido?, habían sido al menos unos cinco minutos y ahora una de sus compañeras estaba ¿muerta? – Ayame – llamó suavemente Shinta llamando la atención de la castaña que lo veía tristemente, Kouga no sabía que había sucedido pero conocía muy bien esa mirada, era de tristeza; una amarga y gran tristeza y decepción, pero ¿por qué decepción? – Shinta – pronunció levemente – cuídala por favor, aún no está muerta – inquirió bajando la mirada y recostando el cuerpo en el gélido suelo

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar internándose más en el bosque – detente – le gritó Ángel, la chica hizo caso omiso del pedido y continuó – Ayame no vayas – pidió Shinta mientras corría para alcanzarla, Ángel se inclinó para levantar el cuerpo de Luna él sabía que ella padecía de asma y si estaba así era porque había tenido un ataque pero ¿por qué la sangre? Fue hasta ese momento que comprendió todo y giró sus ojos rápidamente hacia Shinta y Ayame, el primero estaba con el rostro pálido y sus pupilas dilatadas hasta donde la ciencia permitía. Kouga no entendía nada de lo que sucedía – al menos están vivas – susurró aliviado pues aunque no lo aceptará se había preocupado por la castaña

Todo paso en cuestión de segundos, Kouga no podía entender que había sucedida solo sabía que ahora corría tras de Ayame por petición de Shinta pero que exactamente había sucedido, al principio estaba feliz porque estaban con bien cuando de pronto un sonido seco atrajo su atención y fue cuando vio a Shinta sentado en el suelo y Ayame corriendo a una gran velocidad – síguela – había sido lo único había oído decir de Shinta y Ángel, segundos después solo había visto árboles y la silueta de la chica delante de él – detente – le gritaba pero parecía ignorarlo – detente – llevaban corriendo mucho tiempo y el cansancio comenzaba a hacerse presente en ambos chicos, Kouga estaba preocupado pues ya había anochecido y el bosque no daba su mejor aspecto para con ellos

Poco a poco Ayame fue bajando la revolución de su carrera pero algo no le estaba agradando en lo más mínimo a Kouga, aún cuando estaban corriendo había notado que un ligero camino de sangre estaba marcado por todo el lugar por donde corrían pero no sabía a quien pertenecía aquel líquido rojizo, al notar como la chica bajaba la velocidad decidió aumentar la suya y alcanzarla, una pequeña lluvia comenzó a caer preocupando aún más al chico, muchas veces había oído de mitos y leyendas en cuanto al bosque de Nara pero jamás imagino que tendría que pasar por una situación como esa

Pasados algunos minutos logro alcanzarla y se detuvo a su lado, coloco sus manos en sus rodillas e intento controlar su agitada respiración – vaya que corres rápido – comentó pues le había costado mantenerle la velocidad, pero el silencio que se formó comenzó a incomodar a Kouga a parte de que la lluvia no ayudaba en nada a la situación - ¿Por qué me seguiste? –Fue la fría pregunta que salió de los labios de Ayame - ¿ah? – porque se lo preguntaba que acaso no era más importante volver al bus para saber como estaban los demás – contéstame – pidió nuevamente sin levantar su vista – por que… - quiso contestar pero realmente no estaba seguro, no había sido por la petición de Shinta y Ángel eso estaba más que claro pero entonces porque la había seguido

No importa – soltó de pronto la chica y se giró para comenzar a caminar hacia algún lugar del extenso bosque – y que mosca le pico – cuestionó intrigado Kouga pero decidió que se lo preguntaría una vez llegarán con los demás, la neblina que había bajado no los dejaba ver claramente por donde debían ir, suspiraron cansados y Kouga se recostó en un árbol para poder recuperar sus energías pero muy por el contrario Ayame no detenía su marcha – no importa cuanto camines no llegarás a ningún lugar – subió la vista y observó como todo estaba oscuro y las ramas encubrían al cielo ya despejado – no me importa – contestó de igual forma la chica sin detenerse

Observó de soslayo como Ayame continuaba con su camino y en cuestión de segundos sus miradas se encontraban y la marcha de Ayame se detuvo - ¿Por qué me odias? – Preguntó directamente la chica sobresaltando a Kouga, el chico bajo la vista y observo el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiera visto en su vida - ¿Qué te he hecho? – Inquirió sin dejar de verlo – yo… - que le podía decir, realmente jamás la había tratado por el simple hecho de que era porrista – porque eres una porrista – soltó sin una gota de sentimiento haciendo que el corazón de la chica se oprimiera al saber su motivo – eso no tiene lógica – contrarresto llamando la atención de Kouga - ¿a qué te refieres? – esa niñita lo había contradicho, quien era ella para decirle si sus pensamientos eran o no lógicos – no puedes juzgar a las personas sin antes conocerlas – Kouga soltó una risa sarcástica y volteó a verla indiferente – yo no necesito conocer a una persona para saber como es – soltó inyectando veneno en cada palabra

Las chicas tenían razón – dicho esto se volteó y continuó caminando pero unas rápidas pisadas tras suya la hicieron voltear - ¿Qué te han dicho esas zorras de mí? – Vocifero molesto mientras la sujetaba de un brazo – suéltame – grito desesperada intentando zafarse pero Kouga ya no estaba solamente molesto por el comentario sino por lo que estaban viendo sus ojos - ¿Por qué diablos no dijiste nada? – gruñó fuerte, Ayame bajo la mirada y tembló pero no por el frío de sus ropas heladas sino por el grito de Kouga - ¿De qué serviría? Igual a ustedes no les habría importado – unas ligeras pero casi imperceptibles lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas

Siempre han creído que por ser porrista soy una oportunista y materialista, de nada me serviría tratar de entablar una conversación con ustedes – cada palabra había sido dicha desde el fondo de su corazón, las había retenido tanto tiempo pero ya estaba harta, ya se había cansado de oír lo mismo una y otra vez – Ayame – susurró Kouga observándola detenidamente, su corazón latía a mil por hora, verla de esa manera lo hacía sentir extraño, ella se veía tan débil, asustada, frágil, encantadora, hermosa pero al mismo tiempo enojada

Le impresionaba ver como todos esos sentimientos podían encontrarse dentro de una persona – tenemos que buscar algo para curarte – le indicó mientras buscaba algún lugar donde pudieran refugiarse – la vereda – si eso era, buscaría la vereda y trataría de llegar rápido al bus, no debían estar lejos así que no estaría mal pero lo que le estaba preocupando era el tiempo que Ayame soportaría con la herida - ¿Cómo te la hiciste? – preguntó tratando de tranquilizarse y hallar una solución rápida – no te importa – soltó indiferente, comentario que logró hacer hervir la sangre de Kouga que apretó aún más fuerte su agarre – Por Kami mujer contesta – exclamó enfadado – no me grites – pidió suavemente mientras bajaba la mirada – contéstame – inquirió nuevamente subiendo más el tono – no me grites – Ayame iba imitándole en cuanto al tono de voz – entonces contesta – gritó a todo lo que sus pulmones le daban – no me grites – soltó de igual manera callando a Kouga por la forma tan exaltada en que había contestado la chica – por favor – susurro, Kouga sintió como el cuerpo de la chica se debilitaba y caía lentamente hacia el suelo

En un acto de inercia halo a la chica del brazo que le tenía sujetado para abrazarla y evitar su caída, Ayame se removió molesta entre sus brazos hasta que se libero, poco a poco la pérdida de sangre estaba comenzando a causar efectos en ella pero no dejaría que él se diera cuenta, comenzó a caminar nuevamente dejando atrás a Kouga que no movía ninguna parte de su cuerpo – _que me paso, porque hice eso y porque siento esto_ – pero sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por un grito desgarrador y supo enseguida que provenía de Ayame, giró su cuerpo y buscó a la chica la encontró acurrucada en el suelo, con las manos en su cabeza y sus rodillas dobladas soportando su peso – Ayame – corrió hacia ella y se agacho hasta quedar a su altura - ¿Qué sucede? – Pero ella parecía estar pérdida en su mundo que había pasado - ¿Qué les hemos hecho? – Kouga veía escéptico a Ayame pues su comentario lo había confundido - ¿Cómo? – la chica señalo sin levantar el rostro hacia un lugar y sin dudarlo siguió el camino hasta que se topo con la imagen más atroz de su vida, sus amigos yacían colgados de los árboles cercanos a donde se encontraban ellos – pero si son… - fue hasta ese momento que cayó en cuenta de que uno de sus mejores amigos estaba allí también – Shinta – murmuró levemente y un frío recorrió su cuerpo

Observó que no habían tenido una muerte rápida, los habían torturado y eso se podía notar en las facciones de su rostro, se volteó molesto hacia la chica que seguía en la misma posición - ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? – Ayame elevó la vista hasta encontrarse con los de Kouga que la veía enfurecidamente - ¿nani? – No entendía de que le estaba hablando – no te hagas, acabas de decir ¿Qué les hemos hecho? – la chica se perdió en su mente recordando vagamente como Shinta había entablado conversación con ella, aparte de sus amigas porristas no tenía más amigos que él – contéstame – le gritó y en un arranque de furia la levanto de un solo tirón y la zarandeo fuertemente – contéstame por Kami – gritó al borde de la desesperación – no lo sé – musitó por lo bajo, Kouga noto como las lágrimas comenzaban a correr más rápidamente por el rostro de la chica, que diablos estaba haciendo ella no tenía la culpa de lo que había ocurrido y se veía por su semblante que ella estaba tan asustada como él

¿Me podrías soltar por favor? – esa chica era especial pero no entendía porque a pesar de la forma tan brusca en la que la había tratado ella seguía siendo tan sumisa acaso ella no era como él pensaba, aflojó su agarre pero no la soltó al contrario la atrajo a su cuerpo y la abrazo tiernamente – ellos te hicieron eso ¿verdad? – Ayame se sobresaltó, eso no había sonado como una pregunta sino como una aseveración, afirmó levemente con la cabeza – estaba intentando defender a Luna – gimoteó mientras intentaba que el llanto no se apoderará de ella, cosa que Kouga notó inmediatamente, la abrazó aún más y sonrió melancólico – _tenías razón Shinta_ – pensó el chico – _ella es tal y como la describiste_ – pensó al momento de recordar una platica que tuvieran él y su amigo días antes donde defendía a la castaña y le informaba de todo acerca de ella – _perdóname amigo por no creerte_ – pidió internamente mientras una solitaria lágrima corría por su mejilla – llora pequeña – indicó dulcemente y sin más insistencia Ayame comenzó a llorar todo cuanto su corazón y mente le pedían, cuando ya se hubo tranquilizado y su llanto se hubo calmado, Kouga levanto la mirada y observó como una figura desaparecía entre la espesa niebla – _cuídala _– lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue a su amigo – _te lo prometo_ – se juró internamente y sonrió, ese era el último deseo de su amigo y lo cumpliría, ahora solamente tenía que buscar la forma de regresar con los demás sin morir en el transcurso

Pidió a todos lo dioses que se le vinieron a la mente que los ayudarán a salir de ahí con bien pues estaba temiendo que alguno de ellos saliera vivo y lo que más temía era por Ayame quien poseía una cortada algo profunda en su brazo, cortó un pedazo de su playera y le vendó parcialmente la herida de la cual parecía no querer detenerse la sangre – por favor ayúdennos a salir – volteó la vista hacia la chica que ya se hallaba calmada y que al instante le había sonreído tiernamente y él devolvió el gesto provocando un sonrojo en Ayame que fue notado rápidamente por Kouga – ayúdennos – pidieron al unísono y comenzaron un largo recorrido


	5. Chapter 5

Las cosas parecían no mejorar, ya llevaban quince minutos y aún no había rastros de nada, ese lugar estaba más desierto que la cesta de ropa sucia de Miroku pensó aburrido Sesshoumaru, se detuvo y observó con cuidado todo a su alrededor, nada parecía tener sentido y estaba empezando a pensar que habían estado caminando en círculo, un pequeño dolor en la sien estaba comenzando y sabía de antemano que no tendría un buen sueño, al menos Sango no parloteaba como el resto del grupo. El sendero se había vuelto tan monótono que le costaba descifrar si el camino por el cual estaban caminando era el este, oeste o cualquier otro punto y para colmo de males no llevaba nada que no fuera su ropa y reloj, de que le servia todo eso ahora – tranquilo – susurró divertida Sango, sabia que Sesshoumaru poseía poca paciencia, admiraba a Kagura por poder aguantarlo – me exaspera que llevemos caminando tanto tiempo y no encontremos nada – soltó terriblemente irritado, la jaqueca había comenzado

Pero él tenía razón, lo mejor sería regresar porque no estaban haciendo nada – regresemos – pidió Kaoru al notar que solamente habían árboles – es lo mejor – afirmó Hakaku, todos optaron que era la mejor opción y emprendieron el viaje de regreso, pero ahora lo que parecía era que estaban perdidos, no sabían por donde regresar – esto solo nos puede pasar a nosotros – musitó cansinamente Dereck llamando la atención de todos, pero igual, lo mejor era buscar un lugar para refugiarse puesto que al parecer iba a llover, caminaron algunos minutos más en silencio hasta que algo llamo la atención de Kira – oh es un lindo conejito – se decidió acercar hasta el animalito que parecía ajeno a lo que ella deseaba hacer pero justo antes de que pudiera agarrarlo, el conejo elevo sus orejas y las movió de lado a lado y sin perder tiempo salió corriendo de aquel sitio

Veía desde las alturas a sus presas, al parecer no les serían problemáticos, pero sus ojos rojos se toparon con una persona que se había quedado atrás posiblemente por algún animal del bosque, Sesshoumaru detuvo su marcha y con esto todos los demás, tenía la ligera sensación de que no estaban solos – que… - Mark iba a preguntar cuando Sesshoumaru lo cayo con la mano – no hagas ruido – algo no estaba bien, además elevó su rostro un poco y contó cuantos era – demonios – farfulló al notar que faltaba Kira, las cosas se estaban complicando, que tan difícil era regresar al bus, pues al parecer mucho y estos seres no se las pondrían fáciles, un quejido se oyó por el sendero atemorizando a mas de uno, sabía que había alguien con ellos, los había visto saltar entre las ramas pero hubiera jurado que eran monos, ahora estaba más que seguro que no lo eran

De pronto una lluvia de flechas los hizo correr, algunos se incrustaron en los árboles rozándolos y creándolas pequeñas heridas pero eso no detuvo su carrera, cada vez parecían mejorar la puntería y era solo cuestión de tiempo que los eliminaran pues al parecer ese era el plan, Sango corría desesperada, sabía que el presagio de Aome no había sido por nada, ella tenía razón, era en esas ocasiones cuando odiaba no hacer caso a su voz interior de haberse quedado en casa, Hakaku por su parte solamente pensaba en huir y pedía que eso no lo estuvieran viviendo sus amigos, no soportaría perderlos

Una de las flechas le atravesó la pierna a Sesshoumaru que no por eso detuvo su carrera, Sango veía preocupada a su compañero, pero el grito de Dereck los hizo detenerse, voltearon a ver y se quedaron estáticos, estaban rodeados por seres que no podían ser llamados humanos, estaban deformes y eso junto con la risa demente los hacía sentir escalofríos, no había escapatoria – ustedes serán los próximos – dijo uno de ellos al tiempo que alzaba el cuerpo semidestrozado de Mark, Hakaku sintió nauseas de solo verlo y Sango no pudo evitar sollozar, aquellos seres no tenían corazón, Dereck estaba seguro que ellos también terminarían así si no lograban salir rápido de aquel problema

Sesshoumaru buscaba con la mirada una posible solución, pero cual, que tenía él que los pudiera ayudar, pensó algunos minutos hasta que recordó que en la bolsa de Sango habían algunos encendedores y alcohol – _fuego_ – esa era definitivamente la señal que estaba esperando, si lograba pedírselos y hacer lo que planeaba sin que se dieran cuenta entonces tendrían una oportunidad, con paso calculador se acercó por detrás de la chica que se sobresaltó pero rápidamente relajo los músculos al descifrar quien era, sintió como le registraban la bolsa que siempre llevaba consigo y comprendió el mensaje, tendría que llamarles la atención sin morir en el intento y haría que Dereck y Hakaku la ayudarán, por ahora estaba el pensar como lograr crear la distracción, algo, debía haber algo que les ayudará, giró el rostro y fue entonces cuando su rostro se ilumino

El cielo estaba oscuro pero no lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera disparar la luz de bengala, sería por unos segundos pero al menos podría llamarles la atención para que Sesshoumaru hiciera lo que deseaba, se separaron un poco y en un rápido movimiento que había aprendido en sus clases de karate, saco la pistola y la disparo, provocando en ese momento que todos cerraran sus ojos por lo cercano que había sido el disparo, Sesshoumaru aprovecho la distracción y rápidamente vació los frascos de alcohol sobre los sujetos, prendió el encendedor y sin tiempo a reaccionar, los sujetos comenzaron a arder, era ahora o nunca, Kaoru fue la primera en correr hacia algún lado siendo seguida de sus compañeros que pedían a los cielos que esto les diera todo el tiempo del mundo pero fue halada y arrastrada por el suelo hasta que Dereck la sostuvo, entre todos trataban de que se quedará con ellos pero al parecer aquellos sujetos poseían una fuerza descomunal

De pronto el cuerpo simplemente se quedo estático, que había ocurrido, el semblante de Hakaku definitivamente no era el más hermoso de admirar, la mitad del cuerpo de Kaoru había sido literalmente arrancado, soltaron lentamente las manos de la chica que habían estado sosteniendo y bajaron la mirada, por Kami ellos solo tenían 16 años, porque tenían que pasar por todo eso, suficiente eran los problemas que los jóvenes tenían como para que ahora tuvieran que ver la muerte de sus amigos, tres menos, ya solo quedaban Sesshoumaru, Sango y Hakaku, el ligero olor a humo los distrajo recordándoles el segundo motivo por el cual debían correr, el bosque estaba incendiándose y si el humo los atrapaba los sofocaría, corrieron de nueva cuenta, pero pararon al sentir como la lluvia comenzaba a caer, al menos con eso, el fuego se reduciría pero entonces un problema más grande paso por sus cabeza, se habían perdido y sin saber a donde correr estaban en peligro

Había dejado de llover y el hecho de que sus ropas estuvieran mojadas hacia que su carrerilla se hiciera lenta, a lo lejos pudieron captar el sonido de pasos dirigiéndose hacia ellos, el corazón se les detuvo al observar entre los arbustos dos siluetas, oyeron un ruido tras de ellos y pudieron distinguir tres siluetas saliendo debajo de la tierra, eso no tenía buena pinta, aquello se había salido de control, porque simplemente no podían tener una simple excursión como el resto de sus compañeros, para esos momentos deberían estar buscándolos, eso era lo más seguro, se colocaron espalda contra espalda para protegerse de lo que fuera que ocurriese pero cuando las siluetas dejaron ver quienes eran pudieron respirar tranquilos

Kagura corrió hacia Sesshoumaru el cual la recibió con un cálido beso – por Kami, déjame curarte – rápidamente lo hizo sentarse en una roca y con el botiquín de Sango comenzó a curarlo, ella era la mejor en la clase de primeros auxilios por lo que no era de sorprender la rapidez con la que hacia las cosas – tú también estás lastimado – murmuró preocupada Sango que mantenía abrazado a Miroku – no es nada grave – respondió mientras le depositaba un suave beso - ¿dónde esta Shinta? – Inquirió curioso Hakaku, tenía un mal presentimiento y el semblante de los chicos al escuchar el nombre no lo dejaba tranquilo – siéntate – pidió Kouga al tiempo que ayudaba a Ayame a sentarse

– Él esta muerto – soltó esperando la reacción de su amigo que sin más dejó que lágrimas silenciosas cayeran por su rostro – Hakaku – murmuró la pelirroja, el nombrado la observo y le dedicó una sonrisa, Kouga veía confundido la escena, acaso sus amigos si se habían acercado a la chica y no se lo habían comentado – creo que no iremos al cine – musitó observando a la nada mientras que una suave y delicada mano se poso sobre su mejilla – él esta mejor en donde esta – soltó haciendo que el chico girara a verla y sonreírla, pero en un instante se encontraba abrazándola y llorando desconsoladamente, la chica trataba en vano de calmarlo, así que decidió que lo dejaría desahogarse

Un sentimiento nuevo nació en Kouga no sabía como llamarlo, simplemente deseaba que su amigo dejará de abrazarla, él no podía estarla abrazando, porque el único que podía era él, sus ojos se abrió como platos y se sentó nuevamente, él no podía estar sintiendo celos por Ayame o si, no, eso no era así, giro su vista hasta la chica y observó embobado como ella susurraba suaves y delicadas palabras al oído de su amigo, era como un hermoso ángel, sacudió su cabeza y optó por una actitud sería, este no era el momento de sentimentalismos

Se sentaron juntos y comentaron todo cuanto les había ocurrido – es un hecho, este lugar es un desvió de muertes – sentenció Dereck que veía a todos lados para asegurarse que no había nadie – lo sé y cuanto antes regresemos al autobús mejor – finalizó Sesshoumaru – por ahora habrá que buscar un lugar para poder pasar la noche – musitó Ayame que se mantenía inquieta, situación que noto Kouga, la tomó de la mano y la apretó transmitiéndole apoyo, esto no paso desapercibido por el resto del grupo que prefirió callar antes de arruinar esa escena – _vayan a su derecho, siguiendo las marcas de los árboles_ – aquella voz nuevamente, sabían que intentaba protegerlos porque de lo contrario para esos momentos estarían muertos, se vieron entre ellos y con paso temeroso comenzaron a caminar por un sendero que los llevaría hacia algún lugar del bosque, no sabía que les estaba esperando más adelante pero pedían y rogaban que el resto de sus compañeros estuvieran con bien

Ayame sabía de antemano que Kaoru ya no se encontraba en el mundo de los vivos, ella había sido designada al grupo de Sesshoumaru pero al parecer ella había corrido la misma suerte que sus compañeros, sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar pero sabía que no era el momento, debían ser fuertes, debían afrontar lo que el destino estaba a punto de hacerlos pasar y solamente con un espíritu invencible lo lograría, no sería fácil pues su fuerte nunca había sido ese pero daría lo mejor de ella, seguramente eso querían Shinta y Kaoru, no los decepcionaría, ella debía continuar con vida y cumplir la promesa que les había hecho, lo haría por ellos


End file.
